1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an awning system, and in particular to prefabricated awning system having separate components that snap into place for easy assembly, installation and removal.
2. Related Art
Typically, awning frames are rigid structures formed by connecting structural members together using any one of several conventional methods.
The most popular method of connecting the awning frame together is by direct welding the frame members together. A direct-welded frame is aesthetically pleasing because of the lack of bulges at the connections. If welded properly, the frame has the potential to develop the full bending resistance of the members at the joints, thus creating full frame behavior and generally taking better advantage of the capabilities of the members.
Another method of joining together the frame members is by using threaded fittings. The advantages of using such a method is that the materials are readily available and usually inexpensive and that the threaded pipe connections are normally strong connections.
Yet another method used in the industry to assemble frames involves the use of slip fittings. These are similar to threaded fittings, but, in this case, the pipe or tube slides into the open end of the fitting and is then held in position by tightening a set screw. This method has certain advantages over the threaded fitting method, such as, easy assembly and take down, easy adjustment of rafter spacing and minor on-site adjustments of frame members.
Traditionally, awnings are secured to a structure by the use of "S" hooks. Once the "S" hooks are installed to the structure, they require either a screw of set of screws to be inserted through the hooks and into the frame of the awning using tools. These steps must be repeated each time the awning is either installed or removed from the structure.
In addition, traditionally fabric is secured to the frame of an awning by either tying the fabric cover containing hundreds of eyelets using a rope or by stapling the fabric to special tubular frames and covering these with either a PVC or nylon cover. Both methods are very complex requiring specialized equipment. These highly specialized covering systems have been engineered to accommodate the rigid frame structures which are not receptive to being disassembled to receive slip-on fabric covers. In the case of welded frames, it is impossible and in the case of threaded or slip fittings, generally the awning frame remains attached to the structure while the laborious process of removing the cover takes place.
In light of the above, there is a need for an awning frame structure to be collapsible for easy shipment to the building site and to be prefabricated in a ready to assemble form without the need for tools.